Bran Bardic (Earth-70518)
| CurrentAlias = Albion | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Captain Britain CorpsCategory:Captain Britain Corps members (Multiverse); formerly (leader), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-70518 | BaseOfOperations = London, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 257 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Captain Britain Corps leader; Former soldier, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Granted the powers of Captain Britain in his reality; alternate version of Brian Braddock | PlaceOfBirth = England, United Kingdom | Creators = Chris Claremont; Steven Cummings | First = New Excalibur Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Bran Bardic is from a world where a war that began in 1914 did not end in 1918. The global struggle went on for a century and civilization was reduced to ruins from it. As Albion, he was a Captain Ranger on his world and got his weapons off of the dead. Merlyn and Roma appeared and gave him the choice between the Amulet of Right and the Sword of Might. Albion chose the sword and was the first to do so. Roma wanted to take the power from him, but Merlyn forbade it. Albion swore vengeance on Roma for letting his world suffer. Albion then cleansed the world. His exact words were "The war wasn't over in a day or even a year. It wasn't a matter of defeating a single country or even a continent. We had to cleanse the entire world. But the end did come." His world was ravaged by disease and famine and all the cities were reduced to rubble from a century of global conflict. After this, he attacked a warlord who was being backed by interdimensional slavers. A member of the Captain Britain Corps named Captain Prydain appeared and asked him to spare the warlord who was begging for mercy. Albion killed the warlord and then defeated Captain Prydain. During the fight Captain Prydain knocked Albion's mask off and saw that Albion resembled Brian Braddock. Albion said that the name meant nothing to him. Albion then interrogated the slavers. He took Captain Prydain through the portal to his world. Albion then killed Captain Prydain and swore to conquer his world with the troops he brought from his world. He then allied himself with Lionheart. He seems to act like her mentor and had a dispute with Brian Braddock, because he is the leader of the Captain Britain Corps and Roma's champion. Albion trained Kelsey for a while after she left the Avengers, and later manipulated her into attacking Captain Britain. When Lionheart failed to defeat him, the two left the scene to plan the next attack. Albion later revealed that, like him, she chose the sword of might over the amulet. It has recently been revealed that Albion and Lionheart will be allying themselves with Black Air and the Shadow-X. While battling Captain Britain, Albion removed his mask and revealed himself to be an alternate-Earth version of Brian Braddock, though because of the nature of alternate realities, that may not be his given name. He was taken down and imprisoned. He was later freed from prison to fight against the newly recreated combined Fury and Mad Jim Jaspers who attacked Roma's Starlight Citadel, battling the Captain Britain Corps and transforming many of them into Fury facsimiles, before being confronted by Excalibur and the Exiles. Shattered between his two forms of being, he was destroyed by the union of Albion, Blink and Captain Britain. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength' *'Enhanced Stamina': ability to augment his stamina by drawing on interdimensional energies. *'Enhanced Reflexes': ability to augment his reflexes by drawing on interdimensional energies. *'Enhanced Senses': ability to augment his senses by drawing on interdimensional energies. *'Flight': His power of flight allows him to fly at a maximum speed of 770mph and renders him immune to the atmospheric effects of flying at high speeds. (Speed of Sound) *'Near-Invulnerability': His near invulnerability is provided by a force field closely over his skin. This force field can stand a bazooka shell without any deformation. It is currently understood that repeated impacts will weaken the field and eventually penetrate it. | Abilities = Skilled hand to hand fighter and strategist. | Strength = Superhuman Class 90. Albion can lift 90 tons under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword of Might | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Force Field Category:Flight Category:Strategists